


[Podfic] An Ever-Fixed Mark

by kalakirya



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of imperfectcircle's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Fusion with Ursula le Guin's planet O. In a world with very different marriage rules, a noble wedding and a magical threat still can't make Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana talk about their feelings.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Ever-Fixed Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Ever-Fixed Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42803) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 
  * Inspired by [The Royal Sedoretu of Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611761) by [xenakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis). 



**Title:** An Ever-Fixed Mark

  
 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur/Gwen/Morgana (well, to be specific, it's Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana, Gwen/Arthur and Merlin/Morgana)

  
 **Rating:** G/general audiences

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 1 hours 53 minutes 18 seconds  
  
  
 **download (right-click) or stream (left-click)** [as an mp3 (117MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/an%20ever%20fixed%20mark%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20imperfectcircle.mp3) or [as a a podbook (107MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/An%20Ever-Fixed%20Mark%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20imperfectcircle.m4b) 

  
  
cover features art by   [**xenakis**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/)

  
  



End file.
